Hearts and Destiny
by CheezuKe-KiXD
Summary: This is a love story with the couples Taang, Zutara and Sokkla. It is about how they grow to love each other. This is a collab with Earthrocker48 from Deviantart:D Might be some rated M parts but when that time comes, I will change it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting Again

Katara's POV

It has been five years since the war ended. Five years since I haven't seen Toph, Aang and most of all Zuko. I moved back to the Southern Water tribe to help my people. As for my brother, he moved to the Southern Water tribe when his lover, Suki, had died from a virus. Suki was a great person. She was nice, smart and prefect for Sokka. When she died, I was very sad, and I knew Sokka wouldn't be able to be alone. I made him come back to our tribe because I knew he needed to have someone to watch him. I feel like he needs someone be there for him since he lost the love of his wife.

We have been traveling for a couple of days now. Zuko decided to have a five year end of the war party. Sokka didn't really want to go to the Fire Nation, but he decided to go anyways just to see his friends again. I really miss Aang, Toph and Zuko. I miss how Aang use to get hurt when he tried to do tricks while Air Bending. I miss how Toph and I use to fight all the time. And I miss Zuko the most. I miss him because I feel like I love him. Before we went our separate ways, Zuko and I almost kissed, but Mai got in the way so we gave a hug goodbye. I knew Mai and Zuko were together, but Zuko told me he doesn't know if he really loves him. He told me that he feels like he's in love with me. But he never got to decide because I left. But now, I get to see him for the first time after five years. Hopefully, he would had made his decision.

Toph's POV

I can't wait to get to the Fire Nation. I really want to fight with Katara again. And I want to make fun of Zuko and Sokka. Maybe I could make Sokka a little happy. I know how desperate he is since Suki died, but I don't like seeing Sokka sad. But I really want to see Aang. I started to have feelings for him when he came to visit me 4 years ago. He still was the goofy kid I knew, but he had gotten a little smarter than before. He sometimes got a little emotional when I made him talk about why him and Katara broke apart. He said that they broke up because he was such a child, but I knew the real reason. The real reason was because I knew that Katara was in love with Zuko, even though he was with Mai.

Being able to see Aang might give me the chance to say how I feel about him. Maybe he will like me back or maybe he would be sorry because he might not feel the same way. I don't care what his answer would be, I just want to get it off my chest. I know Aang is like my best friend, but he is my best friend that I have feelings for. Hopefully, he would feel the same way as I do for him.

_Zuko's POV  
_

I have been the Fire Lord for five years already. Five years ago, I fell in love with a Water Tribe girl. Katara. She was the one for me. She understood me better than anyone and she was very beautiful. I don't care if my nation won't accept it, I love her and only her. As for Mai, we split apart because she knew I loved Katara and not her. Mai was heartbroken but she didn't bother, she just left and ever since, I have not seen Mai for about 3 years. As for now, I want to tell Katara how I feel about her, and tell her I love her because I do, I do love the Water Tribe girl that I use to call a Water Tribe peasant, the one that I help find the man who killed her mother. I love her, she is my life, my heart and my soul. She is my Water Tribe beauty.

Aang's POV

I can't wait till I see everyone again. Especially Toph. When I went to visit her, she made me feel better. She made me realize that Katara wasn't the only girl in the world. I realized that I was in love with Toph all this time and not Katara. It's like Toph showed me the life and showed me the way to the life that I should have. When I see her, I would want to tell her how much I love her. I might be a little scared, but it's okay because I won't miss out on the chance I have to tell her my feelings. I hope she would feel the same way. Sometimes, when I was with her when I visited her, I felt like she got a little more shy or nervous when gave her complements.

Seeing her again would make me want to be with her even more. Seeing her would open my eyes to a new world. A new world where we can be in love .

Sokka's POV

I miss Suki. She dies about 3 years ago from a virus. Every night, when I dream about her, I sometimes feel like I had forgotten how she looked. I just want to see her face one more time, but I can't. Before she died, her last words were "Sokka, have a happy life, find another woman that would love you more than me, and I love you." I don't want to love anyone else. I want to love her and no one else. I never knew she would leave, I can't live without her and I don't think I could find someone like her. If I can, I know Suki would be watching over me, just like Yue did.

Azula's POV

Zuko, my brother, has finally forgiven me for all the treasons I had done. He is so understanding and I never knew he was. I thought he was always the kid that wanted to win our fathers love, and would suck up to our mother all the time. I want to say sorry to the others and I hope they would forgive me for what I have done to them. I want to get to know them and not try to hunt them down. For some reason, when I was in prison, I just woke up one day and changed. I proved to my brother that I had changed and he then let me live with him in the palace. He always says that I am now the best sister and not the worst. It makes me feel happy to know my brother feels that way about me. I can't wait to see everyone, and prove to them that I had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Meeting

as their blue sailed ship was floating over the deep waters, to the fire nation, Katara came from below deck. She was very happy to see Zuko again. She also hopped Mai wasn't there anymore. AS she looked to the front of the ship, there was her big brother, looking as the water, upset. She walked over to him.  
"Sokka, it's ok." Katara said, "You know how I felt when Mom died."  
"I know. You loved Mom more than me. I just really miss Suki." Sokka said.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a smart, pretty, and amazing new girl. Just wait."  
"You mean it?"  
"Duh. Of course, no one could replace Suki from our hearts, but we can still move on, and remember her." Sokka gave her a hug.  
"Thanks, sis."  
She hugged him back.

In the fire nation:  
Zuko was waiting on the deck. He was happy to see his friends, and love. Katara always made him feel free, and independent. Like he never got the scare upon his face, but he knew it was there, yet he didn't give a damn.  
Suddenly, he saw a boat coming in. He saw a wave carry it.  
"Katara can't wait, either." Zuko said, laughing.  
Meeting

as their blue sailed ship was floating over the deep waters, to the fire nation, Katara came room below deck. She was very happy to see Zuko again. She also hopped Mai wasn't there anymore. AS she looked to the front of the ship, there was her big brother, looking as the water, upset. She walked over to him.  
"Sokka, it's ok." Katara said, "You know how I felt when Mom died."  
"I know. You loved Mom more than me. I just really miss Suki." Sokka said.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a smart, pretty, and amazing new girl. Just wait."  
"You mean it?"  
"Duh. Of course, no one could replace Suki from our hearts, but we can still move on, and remember her." Sokka gave her a hug.  
"Thanks, sis."  
She hugged him back.

In the fire nation:  
Zuko was waiting on the deck. He was happy to see his friends, and love. Katara always made him feel free, and independent. Like he never got the scare upon his face, but he knew it was there, yet he didn't give a damn.  
Suddenly, he saw a boat coming in. He saw a wave carry it.  
"Katara can't wait, either." Zuko said, laughing.

As soon as the boat was two minutes away, he heard Sokka, yelling, "TURN OFF THE DEATH WAVE!!"  
As soon as Katara stopped the boat, she saw Zuko, waiting right there.  
"Zuko." she whispered.  
"Katara." Zuko said. He started walking to her, and Katara ran to him, giving him a monster hug.  
"I missed you sooo much." she said.  
"I missed you too. You don't have to worry, Mai left, for good."  
"Well, sorry to break up this love thing you got going on, here, but I'm still here." Sokka said.  
"Sokka." Katara said, through her teeth.

"LOOK OUT!" they heard a voice yell, from the sky. A large animal, about 13 tons came straight down, landing with a soft thud.  
"That's why sleeps well for you, Appa." Aang said.  
"Aang?" Sokka asked, laughing, "you have HAIR!?"  
Soon, Katara and Zuko were laughing with Sokka. Aang had a little hair. Book 3 hair. (HOT).  
"Hey." Aang said, "I can have hair, too."  
"That's not the only thing that you got," another voice said. They turned, and behind Katara and Zuko, was a girl, black hair in a bun, green earth clothes, and durt all over, "you also got bad flying skills."  
"TOPH!" Katara yelled, hugging Toph.  
"can't....breath *gasp* let go, Sugar Queen...."  
"Oh, sorry." Katara said, letting go.  
"What, no hug from you guys?" Toph asked Zuko and Sokka.  
"No." Sokka said.  
"I like my back straight." Zuko said.  
"Come here." she grabbed their heads, and held them tight.  
"Say uncle, say uncle." she said.  
"No." Zuko said.  
"UNCLE UNCLE." Sokka said. Toph laughed, and let go.  
"You two drive me nuts." she said, laughing, "And no hug from you?" she asked Aang, who was blushing at her. She grew from the last time he saw her, big time.  
"Uh.... I'm not a hugger." Aang said, blushing some more.  
"Come on, just one hug."  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"I like my spine."  
"To late." she hugged him, but it won't as tight as he thought. She left goes, blushing at the body he had built.  
"Let's go inside." Zuko said. Momo flew to him, and rubbed his small head on his chin, "you to, Momo."  
They went in, happy to see each other. But something was wronged, something was watching in the trees, something that was female, golden eyes, and brown hair. She was blushing when she saw Sokka's strong arms and her hand over her mouth. It was Azula.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- meeting Azula

"So, Zuko, how is it being the Fire Lord?" asked Katara. They walked together toward the Fire Nation Palace.  
"Well, it gets boring when I have to listen to the console when they telling me what I should do, but I have to do it for my Nation," said Zuko.  
"oh, well that might suck but it is sweet how you will do anything for your country," said Katara. When they arrived at the palace, they went inside. The palace stood the same as it was five years ago.  
"Finally," said Toph as she threw her hands in the air behind Zuko and Katara. "I am so beat." She then gasped when she felt familiar footsteps come from the hallway.  
"Toph?" Sokka asked, "What's wrong?" Toph didn't move. She knew those footsteps from anywhere, The day of black sun and the time when they were being chased. "Toph?" Sokka said again, "What is the problem?"  
"Brother?" said a soft voice. Zuko turned and saw his sister. She wore a red, Fire nation kimono and her hair was in a ponytail. Azula walked slowly toward her brother and then stop when she was next to him.  
"Azula, glad you can join us," said Zuko. Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka were in shocked.  
"Zuko," said Aang, "Why is Azula here? Wasn't she in the boiling rock?" he asked, still in shocked.  
"Azula changed," said Zuko. They all looked at the brother and sister.  
"ZUKO ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" Katara screamed  
"Katara," said Toph. Katara faced her friend. "He is not lying, I can tell." Toph then gasped again when she knew what Sokka was about to do. Sokka pulled out his sword and laid the tip of it on Azula's neck.  
"I don't believe it," said Sokka, "How could you trust her?" Zuko pushed the sword away and went in front of his sister.  
"Sokka, She has changed," Zuko said, "and if you kill her, then you would have to kill me too."  
"Brother," Azula whispered from behind, "There is no need to protect me," she said as she pushed her brother to the side. She then took Sokka's sword and laid it on her neck again. "If you want to kill me, then go right ahead. If you hate me this much, then so be it. I have changed," said Azula.  
"Sokka," said a voice, "She is not lying," said Toph as she laid her hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka then looked at the girl with a sword pointed at her neck. He could tell she was a little frighten. He looked into her brown eyes. He then closed his and signed.  
"I can't kill you anyway," Sokka said as he then put his sword back, "She would never forgive me."  
Azula looked at Sokka. She was surprised he didn't killed her. A tear fell down Azula's eye. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME!!" Azula screamed. She then ran off.  
"Sokka?" Katara asked, concerned about her brother.  
"Excuse me, I need some fresh air," said Sokka as he walked off. They all watched Sokka as he left. Katara signed then looked at Zuko.  
"Zuko, I am sorry for Sokka's behavior," said Katara.  
Zuko looked down, "I understand, Katara, I was the same way when I found out my sister had changed," he said.

Sokka looked through many books in the palace library. He looked at books he thought was interesting by the title. Then, a few moments later, her heard the door open. He looked back and saw a girl with black hair, light skin and had a red Fire Nation robe.  
"Azula?" he whispered. Azula looked up at Sokka. Her eyes were red, which made Sokka think she had cried a lot.  
"Oh, I am sorry," She said softly. "I'll just go."  
"Wait!" Sokka called after her. She turned and faced him. She admired Sokka's tan skin and blue eyes. "This is your home, I should be the one leaving," he said as he closed the book he held in his hands.  
"There is no need too," said Azula, " I just want to get a book, and I will leave." Azula walked up to the shelf were Sokka stood. She searched for the book she wanted. And when she found it she took it off the shelf. Sokka looked at the book and recognized the title.  
"The Cave of Two Lovers," he said. Azula looked at him.  
"You read this book?" she asked.  
"I actually been through the cave when we had to go to Omashu. Katara told me the story but I never knew it was also a book," said Sokka  
"This is one of my favorites, I love how they found a way to love each other even though their villages hated each other," Azula said as she hugged the book. "This is the best love story ever."  
Sokka looked down. "Azula, I am sorry about what I did before, I just was scared to trust you," he apologize.  
"It's okay, I understand how you feel. But what did you mean by she would never forgive me?" she said.  
"Well, three years ago, the love of my life died," he said  
"You mean the Kyoshi warrior?" she asked  
"Yeah," he answered.  
"I'm sorry for your lost," Azula said  
"it is okay, I know she will always be there for me even though she is not alive," said Sokka  
"She was actually a great girl and a very good fighter, I was kind of jealous of her," said Azula  
"You shouldn't be jealous of her, you and her are actually alike," Sokka said. Azula blushed.  
"Thank you," said Azula. They both stood in silence for a minute. "Um, I should go to my room now, see you tomorrow," Azula said as she quickly. Azula ran to her room and closed the door. She leaned against the door and signed. "He is so dreamy," she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss

Toph was still shocked Azula wasn't, well Azula anymore. She was also glad too, and that no guts got spilled. Toph just sat on her bed, feet resting on the wall.  
"I don't think Zuko likes stinky walls." she heard a voice. She blushed at the voice.  
"He'll live with it, Twinkle Toes." she said, sitting up. "So, what brings you here?"  
"Well, I came to tell you something."  
"What is it? Did Sokka eat Momo?"  
"No."  
"Did Appa eat Momo?"  
"No."  
"Did Appa and Momo eat Sokka?"  
"What?"  
"It can happen."  
"Well, in your world, maybe. But in mine, I got to say something."  
"What is it, Twinkle Toes?"  
"I...I..." he started looking into her sightless eyes, "I...bet I could get Appa to fit Sokka in his mouth."  
"OK, someone had plant water this morning." Toph said, standing up.  
"But, wait, "Aang stood up, "There's more."  
"Yea?"  
"When I went to help towns, when I left, I felt something."  
"That wind on your head?"  
"This isn't a time to joke."  
"Just getting the mood little silly, that's all."  
"Anyway, I fell...fell in...."  
'What is trying to say?' she thought.  
'I can't say it, I can't.' he thought.  
They suddenly found their lips, inches apart. Both, blushing.  
"I fell...in." Aang said, as their lips touched. Aang put his hands on Toph's waist, and Toph put her hands on his shoulders. She broke it, and said, "I...think..."  
"I should go." Aang said, walked out of the room.  
Toph walked out of her room, after Aang did. She walked down the hallway, and found Azula, walking with the book she had (in chapter3), and walked to her.

"OK, whatever you're mad about, I didn't do it." Azula said. Toph laughed.  
"No a...just gotta tell you something." Toph's aid.  
"Oh, well sit right down, and tell Doctor Azula." Azula said, as they sat on chairs that so happen to be right there.  
"So, what's up?" Azula asked.  
"I think me..."  
"You think....what?"  
"I just kissed...Aang."  
Azula's mouth dropped. She almost laughed, but almost fainted.  
"You didn't."  
"I DID!" Toph said, standing up, "I'M A AVATAR KISSER!!"  
"Shhh, don't let everyone else hear." Azula said, standing up.  
"You know, you remind me of a friend, we lost, awhile back."  
"Who?"  
"Suki. She was there, even when Katara kissed Zuko, who was with Mai, by the way, where is the emo chick?"  
"I don't know, she left, mad. STICK TO WHAT WE'RE TALKIN ABOUT!"  
"I KNOW, I KISSED AANG, I'M AN AIR HEAD KISSER!"  
"Toph, if this lasts for awhile I think you're in love." Azula said.  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
"Toph and Aang, sitting in a cover, eating peanut fruit, kissing each other."  
"You're worst then SOKKA!"  
"Sorry, but I wouldn't tell a soul."  
"I believe you. You rock." Toph said, giving her a hug. Azula hugged her back.  
"Not a soul."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Be My Escort  
It was after midnight. The bright moon shined as the Fire Lord sat near the pond. The pond where he and his mother always feed the turtle ducks. He looked at his reflection in the water. A girl with brown hair, beautiful dark skin and bright blue eyes walked up to the Fire Lord.  
"May I sit next to you, Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked. Zuko looked up and saw the Water Tribe girl, Katara, standing right next to him.  
"Um, okay," said the Fire Lord. The Water Tribe girl sat next to him. She looked at him and smiled.  
"So, what is on your mind?" she asked, "You seem gloomy."  
"Oh, It is nothing, I just am happy that I get to see everyone again and my sister isn't a crazy monster like she use to be," said Zuko.  
"Well you don't seem to happy, I mean you're not smiling," said Katara.  
"Smiling doesn't mean that you're happy," he said.  
"I know, I know, but I like to see you with a smile when you're happy," She said. She then put her hand on his shoulder and signed. "Zuko, really are you okay?" She asked, concerned about him.  
"I told you I am fine," Zuko said.  
"Alright, if you are fine, then is my escort tomorrow for the reunion party," said the water bending master.  
"Me? Your escort?" said Zuko. Katara nodded. "Well, um, okay, I will be your escort," he said.  
"Great!" said Katara, "Well," she said as she yawned and stretched, "I am beat, I 'm going to bed," she said as she stood up.  
"Good night, Katara," said Zuko as he looked up at her with a smile.  
She smiled back, "Good night, Zuko," Katara said as she started walking toward the palace.

The only airbender in the world was sleeping peacefully with his pet lemur lying next to him. He snored like an old man as he slept. The powerful bender then heard a knock on his door. He didn't hear the first knock but then when she heard more knocking, he finally woke up. He rubbed his eye as she walked toward the door. "Who is it?" he asked.  
"It's me, Toph," said the voice of a girl on the other side of his door. Aang was a little surprised that Toph would be knocking at his door so late in the night. When Aang opened the door, he saw Toph standing, with her arms crossed and with a serious face. "We need to talk, Aang," she said.  
Aang looked a little confused but he let her into his room. He closed the door behind him and the said, "What do you want to talk about, Toph?"  
"Aang, Remember how you kissed me before," said Toph.  
Aang nodded, "Yeah, but what does this-"he was cut off by Toph  
"Aang, How come you left right after, you didn't get to finish saying what you said, are you afraid?" she asked as she faced the airbender.  
"Toph," he said "I am not afraid, I just, I just feel really nervous around you because I can't believe that I can talk to a beautiful girl like you," said Aang.  
Toph blushed a little, "I am not beautiful, don't lie to me," said Toph.  
"You and I know both know that I am not lying, Toph you are beautiful, and I… I think that I am falling in love with you, I always thought about you when we didn't see each other," said Aang as he got closer to Toph.  
"Aang, I … I think I am falling in love with you too. You are sweet, caring and you think I am beautiful, no guy ever said that I was beautiful," said Toph  
"Well then those guys are idiots for not telling you how beautiful you are," said Aang. Toph laid her hand on his check, gently, and then kissed his lips. She then pulled back and blushed a little. Aang blushed too.  
"Aang," said Toph, "Will you be my escort tomorrow?" she asked the airbender.  
Aang nodded, "Of course I will." Toph smiled then kissed him one more time. They told each other good night and went to bed.

In the morning, the gang stood in the dining room of the palace. Katara sat next to her brother, Toph sat next to Aang and Zuko sat next to his little sister, Azula. Azula seemed happy that morning. She wasn't still mad at Sokka for pointing his sword at her neck, she was actually happy that she got to talk and work things out the water tribe boy. She wanted to ask him something, but was too shy to ask. She knew she had problems when it came to guys. When she saw Sokka leave the table, she followed him.  
"Sokka," she called out. Sokka looked back at her. He stopped and waited for her to reach her.  
"What is it, Azula," Sokka asked.  
"Well, I was wondering, if… if," she was then cut off but Sokka.  
"Of course, I would love to be you escort, I mean we are friends, right?" he said  
Azula was shocked but happy when Sokka said they were friend. "How you knew I was going to ask you?" she asked him.  
"It was just a wild guess," said Sokka.  
"Well, thank you for accepting me as a friend," said Azula.  
"Well, everyone else is your friend now, well it won't hurt if I was your friend too," said Sokka. "See you later," Sokka said as he left the princess alone. She blushed a lot. Excited about the party.


	6. Chapter 6

The reunion ball

as the morning went on, the girls got all blushing (wait, Toph....blushy???? that doesn't seem like our Tophy....oh yea, she told Aang that she is in LOVE with him.) Anyway. Katara and Azula started to look for a dress, in Azula's room. Katara really didn't bring a dress, because she lives on a block of ice. Toph got kind of freaked. It's was like Suki never left them all, and Azula was the new Suki, but long black hair, with small golden eyes, and she can bend.  
The 'men' were working on dancing. They never 'waltz' with a girl. Toph offered to help.

"Ok, you take her waist," she said, to the guys. She and Aang were showing them how to waltz, "And her hand." she slapped her hand in his hand.  
"Ow, Toph, not so hard."Aang said, letting go on her waist, and shook his hand.  
"Baby." Toph said, with her hands on her waist.  
"Ok, take waist." Sokka said.  
"Check." Zuko added.  
"Get hand slapped..."  
"Check."  
"Being called baby..."  
"Check on that." they laughed.  
"Ok, for real, and I'll go soft." Toph said, holding out her hand. Aang took her right hand, and placed his hand on her waist.  
"Ok, got the first step done, at last." Toph said. Sokka laughed a bit, and Zuko chuckled.  
"And what?" Aang asked his love. Toph blushed, and said, "now, you pull her close, ya hear that, Sparky??'Close'." Aang said so.  
"And, arms up...I said up." Toph said, pulling their arms up. "Good, and walk back, and forth."  
Sokka and Zuko watched their two friends, in 'love' waltz. They moved back, and forth, back and forth. His eyes, looking right into her sightless eyes. He picked her off the ground, and placed her back down. As soon as he did, she let go of his shoulder, and hand. She held it out, for a kiss.  
"After that, Twinkles, you kiss my hand." she said. Aang smiled, and kissed her hand, lightly.  
"Ok, now I get it." Sokka said, "but I hope Azula doesn't step on my..." he was cut off by his three friends.  
"AZULA!!??" everyone said. Aang almost started laughing, but Toph elbowed his ribs.  
"That's great, Snoozes." she said.  
"Yea, she's our friend, and my sister. It's great; you're giving her a chance." Zuko said.  
"Yea, but I really he doesn't stepson my feet after Suki died; I kicked a hell lot of rocks. They still hurt." after Sokka finished, he realized, he had used the name of his lost love.  
"Ok, let's not make this a tear fest." Toph said, "YOU two need to learn, and TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES!! I don't want Sokka feet."

An hour, before the ball:

the girls were in the powder room, doing their hair. They had on the best dresses on. Toph had her own dress. It wasn't poufy; it was slim, green, and hand long, light green sleeves. Her hair was still in that same bun, but had a more fancy head band. Azula's dress was a red and golden dress that showed her shoulders. It had yellow; see threw sleeves, and a small golden belt, below her waist. Her hair was haft down and up. The up part was in two pointy tails that were held together by golden hair ties and they connected to one big hair tie. Katara's dress was one of Azula's (borrowed) red dresses that also showed her shoulders. It was a little darker, and had no sleeves at all. Her hair was put up in a water tribe bun, and some was hanging down. Her mother's neck less went with it, very well, even if it was blue.  
"Can we go, now?" Toph asked, "I want to get my groove on." Katara laughed at her blind friend.  
"Come on, Toph. This is going to be a great night." she said, standing up, with Azula. Toph got up, as well. They walked out.

The boys were already at the party. They walked, for a while.  
"Why do girls always take so long?" Sokka asked.  
"They're girls, what did you think?" Zuko asked, "Azula takes longer then Katara would. Every night, at dinner, she'd come five minutes late saying she had to do her hair."  
"Aang, what about you...Aang?" Sokka asked. Aang's eyes were one the stair case. Three girls came out, but one caught his eye. Her black hair and sightless eyes made him blush pink, but seeing he slimy green dress, his heart went wild.  
"She looks so beautiful." he said. Sokka and Zuko didn't know who he was talking about till they looked at the girls. Zuko loved Katara in red, and her blue eyes, at him. Sokka, for one, blushed a bit, when he saw his new friend, and date, Azula.  
As the girls got to the 'men' they took their hands.  
"You look beautiful, Toph Bei Fong." Aang said, kissing her hand. She blushed, and said, "wish I could say the same." he led her to the dance floor.  
"Katara, would you do the honor and dance with me?" Zuko asked.  
"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko." Katara said. They went to the dance floor.  
"Azula, dance with me?' Sokka asked, nervous.  
"I'd love to." Azula said. They blushed and went to the dank floor.

After the dance:

Toph was sweating from all the steps, and people in the room. She walked out into the cart yard. Aang quietly followed.  
When Toph walked out, she felt the cold air, on her cheeks. She went over, and sat on the ground, mostly her knees and felt Aang's footsteps.  
"You got sweaty, Twinkles? She asked, smiling.  
"That and I thought you were leaving." Aang said, walking up to her. He sat down, by her and smiled.  
"I really love you, Toph. You know that." he said, taking her hand.  
"I really love you, too Aang." Toph said, kissing his cheek. He turned his head, so their lips were touching. He put one hand up, resting on the back of her neck. Toph broke the kiss, and said, "And I don't want this ball to end."  
"Why is that?" Aang asked, "You like the food?"  
"Yes, and if it does, then we can't do this." she leaned in and kissed him, again. While they kissed, Aang put his arms around her, and never EVER wanted to let go.

Mean while:  
Zuko took Katara's hand, and took her to the side of the palace. It was as beautiful as the cart yard.  
"Oh Zuko, this is beautiful." Katara said, walking to a small tree. She placed her soft hand on the bark, and turned to the Fire Lord.  
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. Zuko walked up to her, and said, "When I said that Mai left, I meant It." he grabbed her hands, went on, "And she left, mad as hell, when I told her that I loved someone."  
"Who, Zuko? Katara asked.  
"A water bender, with heavenly blue eyes, and the softest voice I've ever heard." Zuko said. Katara blushed, and tea red up, a bit.  
"Y-you love me, Zuko?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Before you left, I wanted to kiss you, really I Did. When I told Mai, she said something, I think it was rude, but I don't remember. Katara, I love you."  
"Oh Zuko." Katara said, putting her arms around his neck, "I love you, too." they landed in, and kissed. More tears came from Katara, but they were tears of joy. His hands were around her waist, and resting on her head, and her hands slid to his chest. Two people, who hated each other at first, became friends, and now lovers. It was a night to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Night of Love

"Ugh, I hate red on me," said the blind young woman. Katara and Azula giggled at the comment.

"You're so funny, we all know you are blind, Toph," said Katara.

"Not your brother, till this day, I could trick him into thinking I'm not," Toph said.

"Sokka is not stupid," said Azula.

"Azula you're right, he is not stupid, he is slow," said Toph.

"Toph leave him alone already, he has grown up a lot," said Katara.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Toph mumbled. "So Azula, What is this festival about anyway?"

"It's called 'A Night of Love' and the Fire Nation celebrates it every year, people get to spend a night of love with their lovers and it also gives people a chance to tell the one their true feelings," said Azula.

"That is so sweet," said Katara.

"Yeah, sweet," Toph said in a sarcastic tone.

"Toph, you are in love to so why do you seem to hate it so much?" asked Azula

"It's just so annoying how people always say it and sometimes they don't even mean it," said Toph.

"But Aang told you he loves you, so what you don't think he means it," said Katara

"Oh, I know he means it, but still I don't know what is going to happen in the future, maybe he will find another girl, a girl that is more girly and can actually see," she said.

"Toph, when Aang says something, he always means it, so trust him, he won't hurt you," said Katara.

"You better be right because if he does, not only he is gonna get it, you are to," Said Toph.

Katara giggled, "Alright Toph," she said the hugged her, "Now let's go celebrate."

*****

"I love these fire flakes, they are the best," said Sokka with his mouth full of fire flakes. Azula laughed at Sokka's face when he talked with his mouth full. Sokka also laughed, making him get to see the smile on Azula's face as she laughed along.

"You're so funny," said Azula as she giggled more.

"And your beautiful," He said. Azula blushed. She was only told she was beautiful by her mother but she felt like she truly was now after Sokka told her.

"Thank you," said Azula. Sokka put his arm around her and dragged her along.

"Come on, let's go have some fun tonight," he said, "It's just you and me tonight, no one is gonna get in the way of our night." Azula blushed even more. A night with Sokka was what she wanted.

"Okay," she said. She turned to see the four benders behind them, "We will see you guys later," she waved as she then danced along with Sokka.

"They have the right Idea," said Aang, "How about me and you go play some of these games," Aang told Toph.

"You better win me a stuff animal twinkle toes," said Toph.

Aang laughed, "I will make sure I win, just for you."

"We will see you two later, have fun love birds," said Toph as she and Aang ran off into the crowd.

"So we're alone, now," said Katara while blushing.

"I guess we are," said Zuko, "how about you and me have a little alone time back at the palace."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. Her cheeks became bright pink.

"I don't want to spend my time with you with all these people around," he said.

"But the festival is beautiful, let's just enjoy it," said Katara, "Besides; we got all the time in the world to spend time together."

"Your right," said Zuko. He kissed her forehead gently and then went to her lips. Her lips were cool and his were warm. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," he whispered as his lips parted from hers.

"I love you, Zuko," she whispered back.

******

Toph held the stuff animal close to her chest. She hugged it like it was her own child. "Thank you, Aang, I thought you were going to lose," she said.

Aang laughed, "I told you I would win, and I am not as bad as you think."

"Well I was wrong, you are good at these games," she said, "I am hungry, let's go eat something."

"Toph, you just ate like an hour ago," he said.

"Fine, I'll get some myself," she said, "Stay there, I'll be back." She handed Aang the stuff animal to hold then she went to a food stand to get some fire flakes. She then felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," stuttered a strange man. "You seem like you're alone, how about I take you for the night." She smelled alcohol as he spoke. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her shoulder.

"Sorry, I am with someone," she said. She then started to walk toward Aang, but the man grabbed her again.

"I know you are alone, how about I take you to my house," he said.

"You damn pervert let go of me now before you will regret it," She said.

"Not until you come with me," he said.

"Fuck off!" she screamed at the man. She broke away from his grip and punched him in his face. The man fell on the ground. People looked and stood quiet for a moment, seeing what she had done.

"TOPH!" she heard a scream. She felt Aang's footsteps coming toward her. "Toph are you okay?" he asked.

"Let's get the hell out of here; I don't want to be here anymore." She said then started to walk away from the madness.

Aang followed her. He looked at her. Her face was red from anger and her hands made a fist, making it look like she was going to punch someone else. "Toph, you should have let me go with you," he said.

"I can take care of myself, Aang," she said.

"I just want you to be safe, that's all. I don't want any perverts grab you like that guy did." he said.

"I can handle anything, I don't need you to handle everything," she said.  
"Toph..." he whispered.

******

"Sokka, I had the best night of my life," said Azula as she held a stuff animal.

"It was the best for me too," he said. He held her close and walked with her toward the palace.

"I am glad you finally won this for me," she said as she held up the stuff animal.

"You're welcome," he said, "It was easy.'

"Yeah right," she laughed, "It took you like 5 tries to finally win."

"At least I won," he laughed as well.

"Sokka," she said softly. Her cheeks became redder.

"Yes, Azula," he murmured.

"Kiss me," she said.

Sokka blushes as well. He looked into her honey colored eyes as his lips moved closer to her lips. Her eyes closed gently and her lips moved toward his. When their lips touched, their bodies moved closer and her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands held her by the waist. As they broke apart, they blushed even more but their faces both had a smile.


End file.
